Existing laser printers for marking products use software to fill solid areas of a graphic image, such as a company logo, by cross-hatching. Cross-hatching creates many short vectors or lines, which require a laser to be repeatedly switched on and off. “Vectors” refer to steering a laser beam and turning the laser on and off to form lines. Switching the laser repeatedly on and off shortens the working life of the laser. Delays are introduced while vectors complete, mirrors position and the laser beam starts and stops for each vector. Also, cross-hatching may create a texture in conflict with the image being marked.